<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back Then (High School Reunion AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888659">Back Then (High School Reunion AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Poe somewhat had a thing in school, but it never really went anywhere. When you both graduated and went your separate ways, you both regretted not doing anything about it. Now you see each other again at your school’s reunion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back Then (High School Reunion AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You and Poe swayed side to side to the slow love ballad. His hands on your hips and your arms around his neck. His forehead rested on yours and you both stared into each others. You both felt the unspoken love for each other, but did you ever act on it? No. And now tomorrow you two were going to graduate and go your separate ways. You to Stanford and Poe to the Air Force. So you two just enjoyed being in each other’s arms at the school’s good-bye party for the graduating class. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You tried to lean forward to press your lips to Poe’s but he pulled back, “We can’t, Y/N.” His voice hoarse and broken.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your eyes that were filled with love turned into eyes filled with sadness, “Poe,” you begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poe shook his head and kissed your forehead, “I’m sorry.” He turned his back and walked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The next day, you didn’t see Poe until the end of graduation. He was posing with his dad as Ben’s dad, Han, took the picture. Poe’s smile faded when he saw you, teary eyed. He excused himself from his father’s hold and made his way to you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled you into a hug and you sobbed into his shoulder. You two embraced each other tight as Poe tried to give you soothing words, “It’s okay. Ssshh. You’re going to be okay, Y/N.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He slowly pulled back and wiped away your tears, “I’m not worth the tears.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You shook your head,  “Poe, I l-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, don’t say it, please. Don’t make this harder than it already is.” Poe’s voice cracked as his own eyes started to water, “Tomorrow, I’m on my to becoming a pilot for the Air Force. And you’re going to go through your summer forgetting me. You hear me? Promise you’ll forget me.”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You shook your head again, “I don’t want to forget you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Poe hugged you again and whispered, “I’m sorry, Y/N.” He kissed your forehead and walked away not looking back once. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>10 Years Later</em>
</p><p>You sighed as you stared at the school’s invitation to your ten year reunion. Time has really passed. Ten years ago, you graduated from high school. Ten years ago, you said good-bye to your first love.</p><p>You picked up your phone and called Rey, “Hello?” she answered.</p><p>“I got the reunion invitation today.”</p><p>“Told you they didn’t forget about you. So are you gonna go?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know. What if he shows up?”</p><p>“Then he shows up. And whatever happens, happens.”</p><p>You frowned, “Wow, you’re such a good friend, Rey.”</p><p>You heard her chuckle on the other end, “I know. I’m the best. But anyway, I’m going and so is Finn. So you could stick with us throughout the whole night, whether he shows or not.”</p><p>You sighed, “Fine. I guess I’ll go.”</p><hr/><p>Poe stared at the reunion invitation that sat on his coffee table. He’s been staring at it for a good twenty minutes. His thoughts were all jumbled and he was confused as to what to do. </p><p>Poe stood up and went to his refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer. He popped the cap and took a long swig. He went back to the couch and sat down taking another swig. He set the beer next to the invitation and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. He then pulled out a tattered picture of you and him. It was from the senior sunrise event. You were wearing his hoodie and on his back smiling. Poe was bent over mid-laughter. </p><p>Poe made you promise to forget him, but he never forgot you.</p><p>What if you were going to be at the reunion? What if you didn’t recognized him? What if you had a boyfriend or was married? What if, what if, what if?</p><p>Poe groaned as he scratched his head. He gave out a long sigh then said, “Whatever.” He grabbed a pen and checked the box and inserted it into another envelop and sealed it. Now he couldn’t change his mind.</p><hr/><p>The day of the reunion was here and you were a mess. It felt weird being back at your high school again. Everything looked the same, but felt different. </p><p>You followed everyone towards the gym where the event was being held. You approached the table at the entrance to see your old classmate, Kaydel Connix. When her eyes laid on you, she smiled wide, “Y/N! Hi! Glad you could make it!”</p><p>You shrugged, “Why not, right?”</p><p>Kaydel chuckled, “I know what you mean. Anyway, here’s your name tag. It has your table number on it. So go ahead and put that on and then mingle!”</p><p>You smiled back at her, “Thanks, Kay!”</p><p>You entered the gym and say that it was decorated with streamers of your school’s colors. There also was a banner on the makes shift stage that welcomed your class. </p><p>“Y/N!” You turned to see Rey and Finn sitting at a table waving at you. You gave a breath of relief as you made your way towards them.</p><p>“Hey, guys.” You gave them a hug, “So what’s up?” You saw that there was one seat left at the table, “Who else is sitting with us?” You saw that each seat had a name card, but you didn’t see one in the empty spot nor for your seat either.</p><p>Finn shrugged, “Don’t know. There’s no card there. Don’t know why you don’t have one either.”</p><p>You shrugged, “It’s whatever.” You looked out into the separated groups of people.</p><p>Rey nodded and gave Finn a weary look that you didn’t notice. Then you heard someone sit into the chair next to you with an all too familiar voice, “Man, Kare sure has ch-” the person stopped mid-sentence and gulped, “Y/N.”</p><p>You spent a couple seconds blinking making sure your eyes weren’t deceiving you. Then you cleared your throat, “Poe.”</p><p>Poe looked at Rey and Finn, “Uh, hey, Finn. Let’s check out the food.” Rey said scrambling out of her seat and pulling Finn along with her. That left you and Poe alone. </p><p>You looked down into your lap and played with the hem of your dress feeling Poe’s eyes on you, “It’s good to see you, Y/N.” You nodded, not saying anything. Poe’s shoulder fell, “Listen, Y/N-”</p><p>“I have to use the bathroom,” you blurted out and you immediately stood from seat and rushed towards the restrooms pulling Rey from the food. </p><p>Right when you ran away, Poe started hitting his head on the table over and over again, “Stupid. Stupod</p><p>As soon as you entered you pulled Rey in, “What the hell! A warning would’ve been nice!”</p><p>“Sorry!”</p><p>“Did you know he was coming?!”</p><p>Rey bit her lip and nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p>“REY!” You shouted.</p><p>“What?! We knew you wouldn’t come if we told you Poe was coming.”</p><p>You shook your head, “I’m leaving. It hurts too much to see him” You made your way to exit, but Rey put her body against the door to prevent you from opening it.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave, Y/N. It’s good for you two to see each other. It could possibly bring you closure. Something you both need.”</p><p>You scoffed, “I highly doubt he needs closure. He was the one that didn’t want to give us a chance.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.” You tried to leave again, but Rey stopped you once more putting a hand on the door, “Y/N, please. At least stay for another hour. Once that’s up, you’re free to leave.”</p><p>You gave out a frustrated groan, “Fine!” With that Rey, moved her hand and you exited the bathroom with her right on your tail in case you decided to bolt.</p><p>You both made your way to the table again and Poe wasn’t in sight. You gave a big breath of relief. Maybe he decided to leave early anyway. </p><p>“I’ll get us some food.” Rey said as she parted ways with you and you went to sit with Finn back at the table. He had two plates of food and he was stuffing his face.</p><p>You giggled, “Starving?”</p><p>Finn nodded and swallowed, “Yeah. Haven’t eaten in hours.”</p><p>You laughed again and Rey set a plate of food in front of you. You nibbled on the pasta and chicken that she got and swayed to the music. It then faded and there was a second of dead silence before the DJ spoke into the mic, “Sorry folks, but there’s a former classmate of yours who’s requested he’d perform for you all. Hope you enjoy.”</p><p>Poe walked onto stage holding a guitar and you heart started beating faster. He settled onto a barstool seat and adjusted the mic. He smiled, “Hey everyone. I’m Poe Dameron if you guys didn’t remember. Uh, it’s great seeing you all again. Especially a certain someone.” He looked in your direction and you started to blush, “I wrote this song for a certain someone the summer we graduated. And I never sang it to anyone,” he cleared his throat, “until now. So I hope you guys enjoy.”</p><p>He began to strum the guitar, a pleasant melody coming from the speakers. After a couple of measures, he began to sing: </p><p>
  <em>I’ve been gone for.. so long now<br/>Chasing everything that’s new..<br/>I’ve forgotten how I got here<br/>I’ve not forgotten you..<br/>We were just children, with our eyes opened, and<br/>You were all that I could see<br/>You came close enough to know my heart-beat, but<br/>Still not close enough for me..<br/><br/>Through the good times and the bad<br/>You were the best I never had<br/>The only chance I wish I had to take<br/>There was no writing on the wall<br/>No warning signs to follow<br/>I know now, and I just can’t forget<br/>You’re the best I never had..</em>
</p><p>Poe had his eyes closed as he poured his heart out into the song, but your eyes were focused on him and only him. Your eyes watering at the words.<br/><br/><em>Na, na, na<br/><br/>In this motel<br/>Well pass midnight<br/>When I’m bluer than a bruise..<br/>You come drifting in, through the half-light<br/>In your funny yellow shoes..<br/>I hope that’s you standing, at my doorway;<br/>That’s the scratching of your key<br/>And I hope this song I’m singing<br/>Someday finds you<br/>My letter to Elise</em></p><p>
  <em>Through the good times and the bad<br/>You were the best I never had<br/>The only chance I wish I had to take..<br/>There was no writing on the wall<br/>No warning signs to follow<br/>I know now and I just can’t forget<br/>You’re the best I never had<br/><br/>Na na-Na na na<br/>Best I never had<br/>Na na-Na na na<br/>Best I never had..Mmmm</em>
</p><p>Poe gave the guitar a final strum and let the note fade. He opened his eyes and thanked everyone. The group applauded him as he exited offstage.</p><p>You stood up once again, “I need to get some air.” You told Rey then bolted for the door.</p><p>Poe walked up to the table and saw that you weren’t there, “Where’d she go?” he asked in a dejected tone. </p><p>Rey pointed to the door, to get some air. Poe nodded and immediately ran for it hoping you weren’t leaving.</p><p>As he exited the building he saw your figure running towards the football field. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to you, “Y/N!” He cried out.</p><p>You heard him, but you didn’t want to stop. Tears freely flowed from your eyes. You ran until you came face to face to a fence. You looked from left to right to see that there was no entrance. So you decided to climb it. You didn’t get very far, because Poe grabbed you and pulled you down.</p><p>Your instincts kicked in and you started hitting him. You were filled with so much anger and sadness, “Let go of me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” </p><p>Poe wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his embrace. You sobbed into his shoulder and clung onto him, “It’s okay. Ssshh. You’re going to be okay, Y/N.” The situation felt all too familiar. </p><p>You pushed him away and slapped him, “No! It’s not okay! You can’t just come back and sing that to me! You’re the one who never gave us a chance!”</p><p>You tried to walk away, but Poe grabbed you, “I know and I’ve regretted it for ten years, Y/N!”</p><p>“I lo-” you choked on your words, “I loved you, Poe! And you just left me! You broke my heart!”</p><p>“But I came back! I’m here standing in front of you!” He stepped forward and rested his forehead on yours, “Gimme another chance,” he whispered, “I loved you then and still do.”</p><p>You closed your eyes and continued to cry, “What if I’m not the girl you fell in love with? What if I changed?”</p><p>“Give me a chance and I can decide that for myself.”</p><p>You nodded and Poe softly smiled as he planted a kiss onto your forehead, a feeling you didn’t think you missed, “I missed you so much, Y/N.” Poe whispered.</p><p>You pulled back and looked into the eyes of your first love, “I missed you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>